saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Player Page Layout
(Girlfriend/In-Game Wife) (Aunt) (Uncle) (Cousin) |display name = Kirito |kanji (d) = キリト |romaji (d) = Kirito |epithet = The Black Swordsman The Twin Blade Swordsman |vr played = Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online Project Alicization |alo race = Spriggan |in-game occupation = Beater Clearer |affiliation = (former) (former) (former) |base of operations = , 22nd Floor |status = Alive |voice actor = Yoshitsugu Matsuoka |appears in = }} :*Note: The Player Page Layout is reserved for real-world characters who '''do' play a VRMMO. If your character is a real-world character who does not play a VRMMO, see Non-Player Page Layout. If your character is a non-player-hostile, in-game-exclusive character who fulfills a role within a game, see NPC Page Layout.'' *Note: Before you create your character, add to the top of the page. ''Though not necessary, you can also add to open your character with a quote. ''Introduction goes here. Include the character's name, which story or series he/she appears in, and which VRMMOs he/she plays, and what roles he/she has in those VRMMOs. Also, a note for creating the Japanese pronunciation of your character's name, please use something like for correct Kana and romanization. Appearance *Note: In this section, write about your character's various appearances. While their real world appearance is the same as their SAO one, they still had an avatar before it was forcibly removed by . Add a description of both the initial avatar and the actual appearance of your character. ''If your character plays other VRMMOs, make sub-headings inside this title and describe those appearances as well. If you have images (or better yet, fan art), that makes the appearance section all the better. You can also place those images inside the infobox writing this code inside the "image" option. Use this code for tabbing: Game 1 = |-|Game 2 = |-|... Personality ''*Note: This section describes your character's personality. Unlike the appearance section, Personality does not have the multiple sub-headings. However, if your character's personality changes between reality and VR you should include that under this one section. Background *Note: This is the history of your character ''before their venture into VRMMORPG. Whether that be as a Beta Tester for SAO or a GGO newbie, everything before their first official login is considered "Background".'' Chronology (Series title) *Note: This next section is for you to describe your character's in-game history and real life during and after VRMMORPGs. Your character can range from the obsessive gamer and play all of them to an ALO newbie. Also, remember that your character could go from one VRMMO to another and back again, so create the appropriate sub-headings at your own discretion. One rule about this: the story should not break canon. The canonical timeline carries many timeskips, so there is room for creativity. '''Interaction' with the main characters is allowed, but the forward plot should not be tampered with (such as breaking Kirito's Elucidator prior to the 75th Floor boss fight, or preventing his insertion into the KoB). That being said. Kirito is considered the strongest player in the SAO series, so you can't have your character kicking his arse all over Aincrad; it just won't do. However, you may add your character to canon events, for example, "character and guild joined in on the 75th floor Boss battle and attacked the boss's right flank while Heathcliff and Asuna, the strongest out of all of the , and the Black Swordsman we've heard so much about managed to hold back the majority of the boss's attacks...". So you can see how your characters can interact with but not destroy canon material.'' If your story '''does' break canon, it is fine as long as there is an adequate reason for breaking that canon plot. However, your story's events cannot be part of the SAO Fanon Timeline. Relationships *Note: Write about your characters most important relationships, whether in reality or in-game. Abilities *Note: Abilities are very important to your character, they show off your character's unique personality as there is infinite possibility for different and unique skills. You can also describe your character's fighting style and how did he obtained it and if she/he has special powers. *Please select skills that are found on either of these pages: * *SAO Fanon Skills *To account for all weapon types, please find your weapon in this corresponding Weapon Skills list. *The exceptions of skills which you cannot use are the canon Unique Skills and ]. *In terms of level, it wouldn't be acceptable for your character to be at a higher level than Kirito (in the same point in time). That would mean that all characters must be lower than 96 by the end of the 75th Floor boss fight. There are only 11 Skill Slots for every character. Each caracter can have one and three . So, in total, players can have 15 skills. Every Skill should not be Mastered, as that would be over-powered, as well as impossible in the two-year span of the SAO timeline. With that being said for Sword Skills, list all such Sword Skills that your character has used, but this cannot be every skill in the system. *When creating Skills, Weapons, Spells and Items, please provide a small description of what it is and where it was obtained, if relevant, or even create a separate page for it. As with all things, make it as detailed as possible! *On a side note, Unique Skills of the same name '''may' be used by multiple users making separate stories. But if you collaborate stories with other users, then Unique Skills must be limited to only one character. Also, if you feel like another user has completely ripped off your own Unique Skill (as in word for word) then please contact one of the admins and we will investigate. If we find that the user has indeed copied your work without permission, that user will be made to remove it. It is also allowed to use the four Canon Unique skills which don't have an owner yet'' *Remember that in ALheim Online, players can use magic. You can find a list of spells on the following pages: *SAO Fanon Spells * *If you want to create a character from a Fanon VRMMO from this wikia, you'll need to contact the user which created said VRMMO, to learn how do it. If the user is not present, you'll need to contact an Administrator. (An Abilities section example, based on Kirito. Note that it has some omitted information, to keep this Page Layout from getting too large.) ---- Sword Art Online *'Level:' 96 *'HP:' 18500 Main Equipment *'Anneal Blade' (One Handed Straight Sword - Secret Medicine of the Forest Quest's reward) *'Elucidator' (One Handed Straight Sword - 50th Floor Boss drop) *'Dark Repulser' (One Handed Straight Sword - Player-made by ) *'Coat of Midnight' (Leather Coat - 1st Floor Boss drop) - First black coat *'Blackwyrm Coat' (Leather Coat - Player-made by ) - Last black coat Skills One Handed Sword Skills *'Horizontal Square' *'Vertical Square' *'Snake Bite' *'Vorpal Strike' *'Sonic Leap' Unarmed Skills *'Flash Hit' *'Embracer' Dual Blades Sword Skills *'Double Circular' *'Starburst Stream' *'The Eclipse' Alfheim Online *'HP:' 400 *'MP:' 800 Main Equipment *'Black Iron Great Sword' - Large Black Sword bought in Swilvayne, Kirito's default Sword. Replaced by a new Long Sword in the 7th Volume. *'Long Sword' - A longsword that replaced the Black Iron Great Sword as his main default sword. (Player-made by Lisbeth) *'Holy Sword Excaliber' - The strongest sword known in the SAO/ALO Universe. Skills Gun Gale Online Many of Kirito's skills from SAO have been demonstrated in ALO and GGO, except they are performed without a system assist and depend on Kirito's reflexes completely.'' Main Equipment *'Kagemitsu G4' - A purple lightsaber, created by Zaskar on a whim to imitate the Star Wars franchise. *'FN Five-seven' - A semi-automatic pistol used to hamper an enemy's fire, while Kirito approaches with the Kagemitsu G4. Outside System Skills *'Arms Blast' (SAO) - Destroys a weapon by attacking its weakpoint with a powerful blow. *'Spell Blast' (ALO) - Intercepts a spell using a sword skill. *'Skill Connect' (ALO)- Chaining in Sword Skills by negating the post-motion delay *'Bullet Deflect' (GGO) - Using a photon sword to destroy bullets in mid-flight. ---- Notable Achievements *Note: Here you can write a quick list of your character's most notable achievements. '' * * Gallery ''*Note: If you can, create or find images of your character and create a gallery to show them off. Trivia *Note: Include anything you find amusing or interesting about your character that may not fit into any of the above sub-headings, such as fun facts, their theme song, the etymology of their names, and even how you gained inspiration for creating them. * * Categories ''Note: Categories are what make your pages organized. Add the appropriate tags at the end of the page. What is your character's gender? *[[:Category:Male]] *[[:Category:Female]] Which game(s) does your character play? *[[:Category:SAO Player]] *[[:Category:ALO Player]] *[[:Category:GGO Player]] Was your character an SAO Closed Beta Tester? *[[:Category:SAO Closed Beta Tester]] Does/did your character belong to a particular guild (SAO)? *[[:Category:Laughing Coffin]] *[[:Category:Knights of the Blood]] *[[:Category:Divine Dragon Alliance]] And many other categories... Layout Usage Appearance Personality Background Chronology (Series title) Relationships Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' *'HP:' Main Equipment Skills Alfheim Online *'Level:' *'HP:' *'MP:' Main Equipment Skills Gun Gale Online ''*Note: As GGO was a game created using , it resembles in the way that there is no level system, but rather utilizes a person's abilities to determine to their in-game abilities. Main Equipment * * Notable Achievements * * Gallery Trivia Category:Character Category:Page Templates Category:SAOF Tutorial